


Sunshine - A Chris Evans one shot

by captainofherheart



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, You Are My Sunshine, chris evans as a dad, chris evans fanfic - Freeform, chris evans fluff, chris evans newborn, chris evans romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: Chris Evans and narrator share a tender moment with their newborn child





	Sunshine - A Chris Evans one shot

I woke up to silence, a rarity these days.  A swipe of the hand as I stretched out showed that the sheets on Chris’ side of the bed were still warm from his body.  A peek into the bassinet beside me found it empty.  I knew I could, and probably should, go back to sleep but the urge to see my two loves drew me out of the bed. 

Padding my way down the staircase I paused for a moment, trying to detect where they were.  I quietly made my way towards the den that opened to the kitchen.   Early morning light was streaming through the large windows highlighting them.  Chris was wearing his old worn Hanes shirt and Patriots sweatpants, our newborn was in a long sleeved onesie, snuggled up in a soft fuzzy blanket.  They were braced in the doorway, Chris leaning back against it, head tilted down as he sang in a voice just above a whisper,  “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.”  

The scene warmed my heart, Chris with his scruffy beard and fluffy unkempt hair, our tiny child’s body almost completely covered by his father’s large hands.  He held the baby with one hand across the bottom, the other gingerly holding the newborn’s head.  

I crept up on them, tiptoeing across the carpet.  Placing my hand around Chris’ back, I held onto his waist with my left arm, placing my right hand above his on our little miracle.  Leaning forward I delicately brushed a kiss across my angel’s temple, pausing to inhale that unique sweet baby scent.  

Who knows how long we stood there.  Chris and I were completely enraptured by our little one.  We mused about what the child was dreaming about whenever a smile would appear during sleep.  The doctor said it was gas.  We had our own theories and they were a lot grander than gas.  

Resting my head upon Chris’ strong shoulder I released a contented sigh, taking a moment to recognize my blessings and feel gratitude for them.  The best choices I ever made were standing here with me.  These were my loves, my life, my family.  This was the beginning of a whole new world for us.  The possibilities were endless.   

**Author's Note:**

> song inspiration for this was "When you dream" by the Barenaked Ladies


End file.
